


Red For Love

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Songfic, Starker, Tony Stark-centric, el epílogo aclara algunas cosas LOL, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	1. Burning Wild

Nunca había tenido miedo de nada. Un poco de nerviosismo o ansiedad, pero no lo catalogaría como miedo. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo a merced de esos terroristas lo sintió. Fue más bien la adrenalina en su máximo esplendor, pero miedo no.

No hasta que lo vio la primera vez ante él.

Dulce, ingenuo, curioso. Preguntón y a veces insoportable por eso, pero siempre lo encontraba fascinante y adorable.

Tony buscaba cualquier pretexto para llamarlo, para tenerlo cerca y sentía miedo cuando Peter se iba.

"Tengo tarea".

"Hoy no puedo ir, mi tía no me dio permiso".

"Voy a estar con Ned armando Legos".

"Liz me invitó a conocer a su familia y no puedo desairarlos".

"¿Se siente bien, señor Stark?"

Eso lo aterraba y hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado al grado de hacerle pensar que le iba a dar un infarto. No concebía la vida sin tenerlo a su lado, sin mirarlo, sin escucharlo.

Le daba terror tener que imaginarse a él, a un hombre de su edad besando con ternura y delicadeza esos labios rosados y delgados. Le producía vértigo la simple imagen que su mente le regalaba al imaginarse besándolo hasta subir la intensidad y dejarlos hinchados, enrojecidos. Sentía que iba a caer desmayado si lograba abrazarlo un día y podía confesarle su amor. No iba a poder soportarlo si un día alguien descubría que se encerraba horas en su oficina a escuchar canciones de amor mientras pensaba en Peter.

Virginia pondría el grito en el cielo si eso sucedía.

Happy lo miraría con lástima antes de presentar su renuncia.

Rhodey seguramente lo mandaría a pedir ayuda psiquiátrica o lo denunciaría ante la policía.

No tenía a quien decirle cómo se sentía por eso. No podía sólo plantarse y decirle lo que lo estaba matando, no podía decirle a Peter Parker que se había vuelto su más preciado tesoro sin que eso se escuchara mal. Tal vez el chico rompería en llanto o jamás lo volvería a ver.

Era peor, si en momentos como ese, dejaba que su mente siguiera maquinando en contra suya. Era terrible dejar que su genial mente pusiera como escenario aquella cama en la que dormía solo y que esas sábanas rojas de seda fueran las que atestiguaran aquel primer encuentro carnal. Tony sabría que su primera vez con otro varón sería algo digno de atesorar, algo único, incomparable. Sabía que tendría que ser delicado con aquello que haría sin arrepentimientos, sin remordimientos como los que sentía en realidad. Su mente olvidaba cosas tan sencillas como el lugar en el que dejaba las llaves o su número de seguridad social. Pero era generosa al imaginar el color de piel de Peter, la suavidad en su piel trémula y hasta las sensaciones que su cuerpo ya experto podría descubrir con el chico.

Había sucumbido muchas veces con culpa al terminar, a prodigarse placer con la imagen de Peter, con el recuerdo del sonido de su voz, con el simple recuerdo del color de su cabello y de esa ceja eternamente desaliñada.

Se veía a sí mismo atendiéndole como nunca había hecho con nadie, cuidándolo, mimándolo. Se veía incluso pasando el resto de su vida al lado de ese chico nervioso pero adorable. Se imaginaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de Peter y ver aquel par de cintas doradas anunciando que la eternidad les pertenecía y que el amor era algo perdurable, infinito.

—No seas ridículo, Stark— se dijo antes de entrar a esa sala y dar una conferencia de prensa.

Miró a los presentes y comenzó a hablar tratando de no ceder a la tentación de gritar a lo alto lo que sentía por aquel chico que era en verdad un adolescente. Tuvo que comportarse como lo que era ante los ojos del mundo: un genio, millonario, filántropo y playboy que en el fondo, tenía un corazón roto que ardía de amor y deseo por aquel chico que siempre lo evadía y le mandaba fotos con su novia adolescente.


	2. The feeling´s gonna drown me

Tony salió de viaje por varios meses. No recibió ningún mensaje de Peter ni volvió a llamarle. Trató de volver a sus viejos hábitos siendo aquel hombre que organizaba extravagantes fiestas sólo porque quería y porque podía.

Trató de recurrir a sus encantos de casanova conquistando a cuanta modelo quisiera y con suma decepción, vio que lo logró. Apenas comenzaba el ya consabido cortejo, perdía el interés y la emoción, dejando sin terminar lo que ni siquiera se atrevía a continuar. Pepper y Happy se habían dado cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasándole, pero no tuvo el valor de confesarlo. Rhodey le presentó a varias mujeres con las que podría pasar el rato, pero siempre se iba dejando a su amigo muy bien acompañado.

Tomó el jet de regreso, dejando a toda esa gente que no conocía en medio del Pacífico para que siguieran disfrutando de aquella fiesta tan cara y absurda. Apenas estuvo en Nueva York, fue a encerrarse a su departamento. No estaba contento en absoluto, ni enojado. Decepcionado y cansado, frustrado e insatisfecho sí.

Comenzó a beber para perder el conocimiento. En eso estaba, logrando darle ventaja al whisky hasta que su teléfono sonó.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Bloquea ese puto número ya! —se dijo mientras trastabillaba—. Hey, Friday, ¿me dices qué dice ese mensaje o llamada o lo que sea?

La IA empezó a hablar con aquella voz demasiado expresiva para ser artificial.

—"Señor Stark, ¿puedo verlo? Necesito platicar con alguien". Eso es lo que dice.

Tony manoteó, como si aquella interfaz pudiera ver sus movimientos.

—Dile que se vaya al demonio.

—¿Está seguro, señor? Es el joven Parker.

Tony fue a servirse otro trago. El alcohol ya estaba hablando por él.

—Tan seguro como que tengo un hermano extraterrestre.

La IA se quedó en silencio. Tony puso algo de música mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a hacer lo que te pedí?

—Esa información no está confirmada porque no la tengo en mi base de datos.

—Ah bueno —dijo Tony mientras apuraba su bebida—. Entonces no contestes.

Tony entrecerró los ojos. Aún podía recordar con claridad el rostro de Peter y eso le dolía. Quería olvidarlo y de paso sepultar aquel sentimiento que sólo se había intensificado.

—Señor, tiene una llamada entrante del joven.

—Desvíala.

—Sigue insistiendo.

Tony suspiró.

—Ignórala y punto. Ojala y tuvieras un cuerpo humano. ¿Serías rubia o pelirroja? ¿Alta? ¿Bajita? ¿Delgada o curvilínea?

La IA no respondió.

—Mujeres, quién las entiende.

Tony se levantó y personalmente fue a ver que otro mensaje de Peter había llegado.

"¿Puedo hablar con usted? Me siento muy mal. Liz y yo terminamos y..."

Otra vez ese puto sentimiento lo invadió y sintió que la embriaguez lo abandonaba.

"Por favor, señor Stark. No tengo a quién decírselo y yo... Por favor".

Tony no contestó. No quería decir algo de lo que fuera a arrepentirse. No quería consolar a aquel chico que seguramente, estaba pasando por su primera decepción amorosa. No quería ayudarlo a sentirse mejor si con eso, lo arrojaría otra vez a los brazos de esa chica.

"Estoy afuera de su casa. Por favor, se lo suplico. No volveré a molestarlo más".

Se sintió mal por responder así.

"Lo siento, Peter. Es tarde. ¿Te veo mañana?"

El chico ya no respondió. Tony supo que era lo mejor. No se podía apagar un incendio con gasolina, y menos, si era él, Tony, quien iba a arrojar el fósforo para causarlo.


	3. Show me some games that no-one's played before (FINAL)

Tony se levantó como si nada. Le dolía un poco la cabeza. Fue a prepararse un café y regresó a su habitación. Las cosas no habían sido como él las había pensado. Había sido una ridiculez haberse entregado de lleno a la insulsa emoción de creer en el amor y pensar que éste llegaba cuando menos lo esperaba. Al menos, mucha gente coincidía en ese cliché.

—¿Quieres café o que te traigo?

El chico se revolvió entre las sábanas.

—Nada. Así estoy bien.

Tony dio un sorbo a su bebida y se paró en el ventanal, mirando al vacío.

—Ya vete. Tu tía debe estar preocupada.

Peter se levantó con el cabello revuelto y la somnolencia en el rostro.

—Ella no está. No sabe que...

Tony se volteó y miró fijamente a Peter.

—¿Seguro?

Peter iba a responder cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez.

—No me digas. Es tu ex y a esta hora de la mañana ya se dio cuenta de que no hay mensaje de los buenos días, ¿verdad? —dijo Tony con cierto reproche que no pudo evitar.

Peter se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

—Sí.

—Y me imagino que vas a verla porque a estar hora tú ya te diste cuenta de que en serio estabas confundido y de que esto no es lo que imaginabas. Ya te diste cuenta de que todo esto fue un error y me imagino que la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento te corroen, aun cuando anoche hayas estado gimiendo mi nombre y diciéndome que también me amas, ¿no? Pero no te preocupes, aquí voy a estar para ti, cuando lo necesites y cuando tengas ganas.

Peter bajó la mirada y se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos. Iba a salir de la habitación y Tony lo jaló del brazo.

—Aquí va a estar el imbécil del señor Stark disponible para ti cuando lo necesites y lo peor de todo, es que es verdad. Aquí te voy a estar esperando toda la vida y cuando se te antoje, porque te amo aunque tú a mí no. Ah, y una última cosa: cúbrete los mordiscos y moretones. Puedes decirle que tuviste sexo por despecho con alguien a quien no amas, pero te diste cuenta de que ella es la indicada y pídele perdón. Llévale rosas, arrodíllate, prométele cosas que no le vas a poder ni querer cumplir, o juega al cínico y hazte el interesante algunos días. Evádela, ignórala hasta que ya no se te vean y cuando estés listo, vuelve a buscarla, pero por favor, ponle condiciones. Si necesitas que te enseñe a ser un rompecorazones sin salir lastimado en el intento, ven a verme. Tengo un amplio historial y mucha experiencia con eso y creo que te puedo asesorar. Suerte con eso.

Peter salió sin decir nada y Tony se quedó ahí, con un palmo de narices tratando de contener las lágrimas y la furia que lo aquejaba en ese momento. Sin dudarlo, metió el celular a la bañera llena y después entró él para confortarse con el agua caliente mientras su mente se entregaba a los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

No era la primera vez que alguien lo mandaba silenciosamente al demonio. No era la primera vez que trataba de fingir que se sentía bien ante una ruptura, aunque sí era la primera vez que alguien como Peter lo había doblegado y humillado hasta ese punto, en el que el chico realmente no había hecho nada.

Era la primera vez que Tony Stark lamentó sentirse enamorado en serio y saber que nada en el mundo, lo haría sentir mejor.

FIN.


	4. Epílogo: Touch in the night

Peter había cumplido ya tres años con Liz tras la ruptura. Le sorprendía ver que la chica lo amaba en serio y que la familia de ella también lo quería.

Estaba en la universidad y su vida estaba yendo bien. May se había casado por segunda vez y su marido le caía bien, pero había un pequeño detalle: era el chofer de Tony Stark.

No lo había vuelto a ver. Aunque había temido porque el día de la boda él hubiera ido a acompañar a su empleado y amigo, Peter suspiró aliviado cuando vio que sólo había mandado el regalo de bodas. May se emocionó demasiado esa vez y sintió que un nudo en su garganta se formaba cuando su novia le dijo que se le hacía raro que el millonario no hubiera ido, sabiendo lo cercano que era del esposo de su nueva tía política.

Peter no supo que decir. Sólo atinó a sacarla al jardín de ese lugar para después llevar su mano al bolsillo de su saco y mostrarle a Liz aquella cajita azul. Se arrodilló ante ella y aunque le dijo que eran muy jóvenes, esperaba que pudieran lograrlo. La morena se conmovió hasta las lágrimas y Peter suspiró confundido y adolorido. Liz estaba emocionada y aunque los Toomes estaban algo sorprendidos por la rapidez con la que las cosas estaban sucediendo, los apoyaban completamente y comenzaron a planear la boda para cuando los dos estuvieran en la universidad. No había vuelto a ver a Tony y se había enfocado en olvidarlo, en hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó nada entre ellos pero no podía.

Esa noche, Peter terminó de guardar sus cosas en el casillero y salió de la escuela. Era tarde y estaba oscureciendo. Peter se había quedado a estudiar y a tratar de acallar su conciencia. Le molestaba recordar las palabras que Tony le había dicho esa vez, porque tenía razón en todo.

Sacó su celular para pedir un taxi pero un auto se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Te llevo? Cobro menos que un Uber y si quieres, te puedo invitar un café.

Esa voz lo paralizó. Los recuerdos de esa primera y única vez se agolparon violentamente en su memoria. Aún podía recordar cómo había sido rechazado por Tony y como minutos después, el millonario había bajado por él para besarlo. Esa reacción lo había tomado desprevenido y sólo había atinado a dejarse llevar. Amaba a Liz como nunca había querido a nadie, pero ese primer beso con Tony se había sentido diferente. Intenso, sincero.

—N-no. Gracias —dijo mientras caminaba a toda prisa por la acera.

—¿De verdad?

Peter quiso ignorar a Tony, pero el recuerdo de su aroma y sus besos, de sus caricias se intensificaba como si apenas hubieran pasado unas cuántas horas.

—S-sí. Gracias de todas formas.

El auto arrancó y Peter se detuvo hasta que lo vio perderse en el horizonte. Se recargó contra una pared y cerró los ojos. Esa única noche se había sentido como estar en el paraíso, no se comparaba en nada con las veces que había estado con Liz. Había sido una noche en la que, al fin, había sentido algo que nunca había experimentado. Se había entregado sin culpas. Había disfrutado aun en medio de ese doloroso placer y había querido más, pero la realidad y su indecisión lo habían golpeado en la cara.

Ahora, tenía que preparar una boda. Tenía que pensar en una vida en común al lado de una chica que lo amaba con devoción aun cuando él no sentía lo mismo que ella. Ya no. Esa única noche todo había cambiado en él, pero escuchar el reproche en las palabras de Tony lo había orillado a tomar una mala decisión y tendría que vivir con el peso de sus acciones. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a jalarse los cabellos en suma desesperación que no vio que aquel auto estaba estacionado otra vez frente a él.

—¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de los autos? Que siempre puedes echar reversa.

Peter abrió los ojos y sin dudarlo abrió la portezuela del auto.

—Lo siento.

Tony ajustó el espejo retrovisor.

—Esas palabras guárdalas para ella y todos tus conocidos si es que decides cancelar tu boda, y si no, dile que voy a ser tu padrino y que iré constantemente a visitarlos. No creo que tus futuros suegros ni ellos vean mal que pienso ofrecerte un trabajo para que puedas mantener a tu futura esposa como una reina, porque ese trabajo que te conseguiste no...

Peter se ajustó el cinturón violentamente.

—¿Puede...? ¿Puedes no mencionarla mientras estamos juntos?

Tony sonrió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te llevo a casa?

—Llévame a donde quieras. Tengo toda la noche para gritar tu nombre y sí, esta vez sí te acepto el café en la mañana.

Tony arrancó el auto. Peter suspiró mientras apagaba el teléfono para no tener que escuchar los reclamos de Liz, quien a últimas, se había vuelto posesiva e insoportable. Tal vez era porque más de una vez había descubierto a Peter acariciándose por las noche sin tener que pedirle ayuda. Tal vez era porque ella se había dado cuenta de que Peter hablaba dormido por las noches y no dejaba de mencionar a Tony Stark por las mañanas, diciéndole que soñaba con verlo otra vez.

FIN.


End file.
